


The Devil Behind The Dion

by SquaryQ



Series: Reigisa C@ck [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Corpse Bride, England - Freeform, Family, Holidays, M/M, My Heart Will Go On, Piano, Piano Player, Secret Relationships, Singalong, Tattoo, Titanic - Freeform, Travel, back piece, butterfly tattoo, celine dion - Freeform, college students, happy valentines, implied rinharu, jack and rose - Freeform, makoi, phonecalls, pianist, reunited, student accomodation, the titanic, tim burton references, titanic movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa hears My Heart Will Go On on Valentine's day and goes in search of the Jack to his Rose, but who is it? And since when have they been back in the country, let alone at his university?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Behind The Dion

The student accommodation block is practically silent, the couples went to their respective rooms to do as they do on intimate evenings such as Valentines, and Hazuki Nagisa remains bundled up in blankets when he hears it. Again. Those chords, the keys being pressed firmly and conjuring up a melody he knew all too well. His sisters used to watch the film it came from every valentines day with multiple tubs of ice cream on hand while they wailed over their favourite heart breaking love story. 

 

The culprit has been playing the iconic romantic ballad for the last three weeks, at exactly midnight, drawing in the blond boy's attention. On several occasions, he had crept out of his room and attempted to find the devil behind the Dion but had never had the nerve to call out to them. 

 

But this was the last straw, he loved this song and tonight, like every night, it was being played flawlessly. But Nagisa still finds a small slither of doubt in his mind over what the song itself is. Even though he knows it word for word. Instead of singing to the piano at midnight like he has done a few times by accident, he finds himself requiring validation.

 

The song continues, being played flawlessly on a piano. It appears to be coming from the floor above, in response to the continuation, the amazed Hazuki dials the number of his best friend, Matsuoka Kou. She rejects his call and then rings him back. It seems she was busy on valentines day after all.

 

"Nagisa! This had better be important! I was having dinner with Sousuke-kun!" Kou snaps, voice harsh and sharp, making the blond teen grin childishly.

 

"Still hiding your little fling from Onii-chan, eh Gou-chan?" 

 

"Shh! He might hear you!" 

 

"I though RIn-chan was out with Haru-chan tonight OH!" Nagisa clamps a hand over his mouth.

 

"Nagisa, are you listening to Celine Dion?" Kou asks, reminding the blond why he actually decided to call her in the first place. 

 

"I thought it was My Heart Will Go On!"

 

"So, you're not listening to it?"

 

"Not willingly, appears to be someone upstairs. Pretty sure they're playing the piano."

 

"Sounds like it, call for them! Call for your Jack, Hazuki Rose-gisa!" Kou chirps before hanging up and returning to the dinner date she was having with her secret boyfriend, right under Rin's nose. When her brother works it out, he will not be impressed with his best friend

 

With a grin, Nagisa grabs his keys, and runs down the corridor toward the nearest flight of stairs, "Jack? Jack!" He calls dramatically, running from floor to floor, feet pounding against the floor making a great racket. He can hear the piano. It's getting louder, much louder. 

 

He can hear it. He can feel it. The trembling floor. The sound of the music creeping out from beneath the door seeping out like a perfume and drawing him near. Nagisa no longer grins. He has missed his chance. The song has finished and there is no room for an encore tonight. He sighs sadly and turns to leave when he hears the key turn in the locked door he had just began to leave. 

 

Swinging the door open, a cerulean haired teenager with bright violet eyes stares Nagisa down. He appears to be familiar but the blond cannot be sure, there were many people in his hometown with those genes due to the residence of three families that had similar hair and eye colours. One of which was his best friend, not that this would be him at all. Rei-chan hated music. Rei-chan isn't even in Japan. Rei-chan is procrastinating a university education for the sake of getting to live his life.

 

Nagisa stares at the blue haired man. Is this the musical mastermind that had been manipulating his thoughts? Was this the maniac that kept him up until midnight for the sake of that melody? Was this the musician?

 

"Hello?" he asks, blinking rapidly as he looks at Nagisa, "Rose?"

 

The blond's face heats up, calling for Jack was a stupid idea, The flustered blond pouts before meeting the intent gaze of the expectant blue "...Jack?"

 

The blue haired teen grins, face heating up too, "Nagisa-kun,"

 

"Rei-chan?"

 

"It's nice to see you again!" 

 

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa shrieks in delight, practically tackling his former best friend to the ground, nuzzling his cheek. 

 

"Now Nagisa-kun, what's the matter?"

 

"It's been years since I've seen you Rei-chan!" the blond wails, latching onto his best friend like a baby gibbon.

 

"Yes, I'm sorry for not staying in contact but I was travelling a lot with Johan and Aki." 

 

Nagisa attempts not to grimace as he recalls his best friend's plans. Ryugazaki Rei was going to travel the world for two years with his older brother Ryugazaki Akira and his cousin Ryugazaki Johan. The idea had never pleased Nagisa, and it always upset him that he would only get to see the mountains of postcards he had received whenever he returned home because Rei didn't know his new address. 

 

The blond had never expected his best friend to be the one that would leave to travel. That had always been what the blond wanted, but the rich and education oriented Hazuki family were determined to make their son stay in education for four more years before releasing him upon the world. 

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"I'm studying to be an architect." Rei declares.

 

"It took you long enough to decide Rei-chan!" Nagisa whines, jumping up and making himself at home in the student accommodation his best friend was living in. It was clearly a costly room, for him to be sharing a block with the rich blond. As much as he hated being in education, Hazuki Nagisa did love the perks of expensive student accommodation. 

 

"I always knew what I wanted to do, Nagisa-kun." Rei states firmly, brushing himself off, watching as the blond stretches out on his sofa. 

 

A familiar smile crosses Rei's face. 

 

"Whatever did happen to your glasses, Rei-chan?"

 

"I ended up reverting to contact lenses after graduation."

 

"A lot has changed about you, Rei-chan."

 

"A lot has changed about you too, Nagisa-kun, I heard from Makoto-senpai that you no longer really visit him. What's that all about?"

 

Nagisa's cheeks burn, "It's nothing against Mako-chan...It's just...Aoi-chan..."

 

"My sister?"

 

"Mhm! She looks way too much like you for me to bear it! So I just stopped visiting... How is she?"

 

"Studying hard with her friends, she and Makoto-senpai are living together now in his apartment in Tokyo. Things really do change when you're away."

 

"You do realise they were living together behind your back since the second she went out there, right?" Nagisa laughs brightly. 

 

Rei smiles fondly at his best friend. Despite the different topics of conversation, being back in the company of the exuberant blond reminds him of home. It's almost as if he never went away.

 

"So, what did you do when you were abroad, Rei-chan! Get any piercings? Tattoos? Children?"

 

"Wha! Nagisa-kun! I cannot believe that you would insinuate that I would be in such an intimate relationship while overseas and then spontaneously return to Japan! I would never!"

 

"I'm just teasing you, Rei-chan!" 

 

"But I did get a tattoo..." the blue haired teen ducks his head, "When we visited London, Johan suggested that we get tattoos to commemorate out family, so all three of us have a butterfly tattoo. Though Akira made sure to put his somewhere he can hide it from the ladies. His is behind the ear."

 

"Ouch, damn, is Aki-chan an adrenaline junkie or what?"

 

"He cried for hours." Rei laughs.

 

"Can I see yours?" Nagisa asks, scooching closer to his best friend. He expects Rei to simply roll up his sleeve, but instead he takes off his shirt, revealing an intricate design upon which the butterflies appear to be lifting off his skin. 

 

"There are several different butterflies, the one in the middle is me, veering northward toward the future, the one veering off to the side with the green butterfly is Aoi. Akira's is the dark one going off in the other direction, as far away from Aoi as possible. Then there's that big cluster in the middle erupting from the centre of my spne? Those are my family back home, my mum and dad, as well as my cousins Aya and Jun. Johan is the one beside Aya with the bluer wings."

 

Nagisa's magenta eyes are wide, awestruck at the beauty on Rei's back, "Is this based on that scene in The Corpse Bride where Emily is set free?"

 

"YES!" Rei exclaims, linking hands with Nagisa.

 

"Rei-chan, what about the pink butterfly that is following your one?" Nagisa asks, staring into his best friend's eyes, unfazed at his shirtless frame. 

 

"That one's you."

 

"Really?!?!" Nagisa exclaims, jumping on his friend, receiving a quizzical glance from a passer by heading home after a tryst, or at least that's what her inside out dress suggests. 

 

Both boys blush at the clearing of the girl's throat and close the door to Rei's room. 

 

"Rei-chan? Did you know I was here?"

 

"Honestly? Yes. I did. I saw you wondering around in the lobby when I moved in and was delighted to see you again but you were walking with a few other students and didn't want to intrude. I remembered that valentines day that you took me to your house to watch Titanic with your sisters and knew that My Heart Will Go On would get your attention."

 

"Aww! I love you Rei-chan!" The blond squeals, wrapping his arms around his shirtless best friend. 

 

Initially, Rei tenses but then relaxes in his best friend's embrace, "I love you too, Nagisa-kun."

 

"I'm so glad I got you back."

 

"I am too."


End file.
